The Sleeping Savior
by hbebe979
Summary: Emma is hit with the sleeping curse. Where does Emma go when she is sleeping? How will the Mayor handle the situation? Read and find out. I am rating this a T for language. Eventual SwanQueen i promise.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What happens when Emma is hit with a sleeping curse? You will find out in this story. She will not be sent into that weird fire hellhole that was on the show. Think more along the lines of OZ. Cora is alive in this story and not evil. That is all I am giving away. Here is chpt 1. Enjoy. **

**All errors are mine. I don't use a beta. I do try to correct as much as I can before submitting but hey, I am not perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. **

**The Sleeping Savior**

The sun was shining brightly through the window of the Granny's diner. Sheriff Emma Swan, sat in her usual seat at the bar. She was in a good mood this morning. Today was her day to be with her son, Henry. The sheriff lived for those days. Giving Henry, up for adoption was the hardest thing she had ever experienced in her life. She may have missed out on him growing up, but the sheriff vowed she was not going to miss out on one more day of her son's life. The grin on the Emma's face, was also because Regina Mills, the mayor of this tiny town called Storybrook, would be bringing Henry to the diner this morning. The sheriff had a soft spot for her son's adoptive mother. Her dreams were filled with days where three of them would live together as a family, raising their son, while exploring their love for one another.

The sound of little the bell ringing on the diner door brought Emma back from her fantasy. She looked up to see the most beautiful woman in the world walking in. The sheriff could feel her heart skip a beat. She glanced down to see the love of her life, Henry, smiling back at her. Today was going to be a great day.

"Mom" Henry shouted as he ran to Emma, giving her a big hug.

"Hey kid" Emma said, holding him tight and kissing him on top of his head. "Have you eaten?"

"He has not." The mayor answered for her son "He wanted to eat with you."

"Henry, go get us a seat" said Emma. The boy did as he was told and sat at his favorite booth in the back. "Regina, would you like to stay and have breakfast with us?"

"I have work to do Sheriff, and I don't want to impose on Henry's time with you"

"You wouldn't be imposing Regina, and I am sure whatever it is you have to do can wait until after breakfast with our son." Emma replied. She was secretly praying to whatever god might exist, that the mayor would say yes and stay. To her surprise, Emma's prayers were answered. Regina nodded and walked over to the booth where Henry sat. _Today was going to be the best day_, Emma thought as she took the seat next to Henry.

The three of them were discussing Henry's class project when the waitress came over to take their order. The mayor's eyes flashed purple, and her face became scrunched up with irritation, at the sound of a familiar female voice.

"Regina Mills" said the waitress, hands on her hips.

"Mother" Regina responded through gritted teeth, feeling as if her day was now ruined.

"You can't still be mad at me Regina" said Cora, "I said I was sorry a million times already. What more do you want?"

"I want you to mind your own business mother." Regina snapped. The mayor had been working on mending her relationship with Cora Mills, since the woman appeared in Storybrooke three months ago. Regina watched as Cora shoved her enchanted heart back into her chest, lighting her face with love. They cried together and promised to put the past behind them and make a new start. The mayor found her patients being tested daily as she taught the older woman the ways of this world. Numerous appliances had to be replaced.

Things were getting better until last week, at dinner, when Cora insisted that Regina ask Emma out on a date. It was obvious that Regina was in love with blonde sheriff, and Cora wanted to her daughter to know she accepted this. Of course, Regina being the strong willed, stubborn woman that she is, wouldn't admit to anything and stormed off in a fit of anger. That was over a week ago. She hadn't spoken a word to her mother since.

"I just want you to be happy dear" Cora said, and she meant it. She regretted ruining her daughters life.

"I AM happy mother, now go away" Regina growled. Now was not the time to have this conversation. Not with Emma and Henry sitting right across the table.

"Cora, where's Ruby?" Emma asked the older woman, moving the topic away from Regina.

"She had a date with Belle last night" Cora winked at the blonde "It went well."

"Gross" Henry commented under his breath. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Ah. I see" Emma giggled "Well, I'm starving and I'm sure Henry and Regina are too."

"I'm sorry, Emma" Cora apologized "What would like for breakfast this morning?" Cora took their orders and returned to the back of the diner. Granny had given Cora a job shortly after the woman arrived in Storybrook. The former queen explained to the old she wolf, that she wanted to prove to her daughter she could make it in this new land and that she was no longer an evil sorceress. So granny gave her one chance. If Cora screwed up, she was out and most likely a dead woman.

Emma glanced at Regina. She noticed the brunette's scowl starting to fade and her shoulder's begin to relax as Cora walked toward the kitchen. She wondered why the Regina was so pissed at her mom but she didn't ask. The last thing Emma, wanted was to be the target of the mayor's rage. She had first hand experience of being on the receiving end of Regina's fury and it wasn't a good feeling.

Finally, Henry broke the awkward silence by explaining to his mother's, in more detail, about his science project and school friends, while they waited for their food. Emma was doing her best to make Regina laugh, by telling her stories of rescuing cats, chasing after Pongo the dog, and doing impressions of certain towns people. Regina's smile was dazzling. The sheriff made it her mission to put a smile on that gorgeous face everyday.

The bell on the diner door rang and suddenly Emma couldn't breath. She could feel a thick layer of magic in the air. The sheriff glanced over at Regina and her scowl had returned, along with dark purple eyes. _Shit, what now?_ Emma thought. The sheriff turned in her seat to see what it was the mayor was staring at. Emma was as sure she knew the answer without even having to look and she was right. Her parents, Snow White and David Charming, just walked in and was headed straight for their table.

"Emma" Snow said, in her uptight goody too shoe's voice. She was clearly not happy with the view before her. "What are doing?" The sheriff loved her parents and for the most part, they got along well. Except when it came to Regina. Snow could not let go of the all the hurt the former queen had caused.

"Having breakfast" Emma replied "Hi David."

"Emma. How are you?" asked her father.

"I would be doing a lot better if we could have breakfast as a family in peace" she said to her parents.

"She is not your family, Emma" said Snow, who was glaring a hole into Regina. "I am your family. I am your mother and Henry's grandmother."

"I know that" said Emma "and she is Henry's mother too."

"You are his mother Emma-" before Snow could say another word, Emma cut her off.

"I am not going to have this conversation right now." The sheriff held her ground "I will see you tonight at home. Now please let me eat."

"Come on honey." David took Snow's hand and led her away from the booth, to another table across the room.

"I'm so sorry about that" Emma apologized to Regina for her mother's behavior "I'm going to have a talk with her tonight."

"It's quite alright dear." Regina's magic calmed and her eyes were back to their normal chocolate brown color. The mayor had been overcome with emotion when she heard Emma refer to her as family.

"No, Regina, it's not alright for her to treat you that way." Emma said "You have changed so much and if she can't see that then she's fucking blind."

"Language, Miss Swan," Regina scolded the blonde, with a hint of a grin. She enjoyed the complement and loved how Emma always stood up for her. She had to admit her mother was right about how she felt for the sheriff. Regina found the blonde to be incredibly sexy and was falling fast. It was torture being so close to the woman of her affections and not being able to touch her.

"Sorry, Henry." the boy shrugged it off and took an oversized bite of pancakes. His mother's watched in awe as he ate bite after bite, cleaning his plate in a few minutes.

"What?" said Henry when he realized his mom's were staring.

"Slow down Henry," said Regina "you're going to make yourself sick." He rolled his eyes, mimicking the woman who raised him. Emma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"So, Regina, do you have plans for the weekend?" the sheriff asked.

"No, not really," the mayor replied "Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could have a family day with Henry," Emma said. She took a sip of cocoa and waited for an answer.

Regina's face lit up with excitement. There was nothing that would make her happier than to spend the day with the two people she loved the most. Before she could answer, Regina's blissful moment was suddenly turned into panic, as the brunette saw Emma's emerald eyes roll back into her head. The sheriff's body became limp and she fell unconscious to the floor.

"Mom, help!" Henry yelled. In an instant Regina was by Emma's side, checking her pulse and breathing. Something wasn't right. She smelled magic. The sheriff was blessed with magical abilities but she never used it. Regina was trying to quit magic and hadn't used in months. Only two other people in the town had the ability to use magic. Mr. Gold and Cora. The mayor couldn't contain her rage as she realized what had happened to Emma. The diner shook and lights flickered. Regina stood up, eyes blazing purple with fireballs in both hands. She was going to kill her mother. Cora had somehow slipped Emma a sleeping curse.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is a short update. I have had some writers block lately. This is a quick look at Emma's beginnings in OZ. I will try to update again soon. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, favorite and follow. I really do appreciate it. **

**Any errors are mine. I don't use a beta. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

**Chpt 2**

"Ugh, Regina, what the hell?" Emma groaned, rubbing her head, where she felt a dull ache. "Regina?" Emma called out. Silence. Emma sat up, fully opening her eyes. The sheriff's breath hitched as she was taken aback by the view. She had never seen such vibrant beauty. She sat staring for a few moments mesmerized by the deep reds, royal blues, and bright yellows, of the flowers surrounding her. The sun beat down on her skin, filling her with warmth. The sky was a clear pale blue, not gray like Storybrooke.

"Oh, no, no, no" Emma was suddenly on the verge of panic, as she realized she was no longer in Storybrooke. "This can't be happening." Somehow the sheriff was transported to another land, a different realm, she didn't know. What Emma did know, is that she was here alone and had no idea how to get home. _Story of my life, _thought Emma, _alone and looking for home._ Tears streamed down her face at the memories of childhood, the thought of not seeing Henry or Regina or her parents ever again. All she ever wanted was a normal life and all she ever got was crazy. After a few moments of feeling sorry for herself, Emma took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Get it together Swan. This is no time to fall apart."

"Who are you talking to?" said a young male voice.

"What?" Emma could swear she heard someone talking, but when she looked over her shoulder, in the direction of the voice, all she could see was a small monkey hanging from a branch.

"Wonderful, now I am hearing things" she grumbled "and talking to myself."

The sheriff stood up and brushed off her jeans. _Now what_, she thought. There were a number of ways she could go, but where would she end up? While trying to make her decision, the little monkey swung from his branch and landed in front of her.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," said the monkey pointing in toward the north. "Evil lives there."

"Holy shit," Emma exclaimed "you can talk. How hard did I hit my head?"

"What, you've never seen a talking monkey before?" the creature asked.

"Well, no actually," said Emma "Where I come from animals don't talk."

"Strange," the creature replied. "What land are you from?"

"Storybrooke, Maine,"

"Never heard of it,"

"I'm not surprised, it's a made up town, created by curse," said Emma "And where are we exactly?"

"Oz of course," the monkey chuckled and shook his head.

"That's just great," Emma shouted "How the hell did I get here and how the hell do I get home!" she yelled at the animal. She was so tired of magic and spells and curses and being the Savior. She didn't ask for any of it, nor did she want it.

The monkey simply stared at her, unfazed by her outburst. After a few minutes of silence and letting the woman cool down, he responded, "I don't know how you got here, but I know someone who can help us figure out how to get you home." he started down the road leading south "come, follow me" he hollered at Emma.

"Where are we going?" she asked, running to catch up with her new companion.

"To see a friend," said the monkey "Her name is Glinda and she has magic. She will surely be able to help you."

"Damn it," Emma mumbled to herself "More fucking magic."


End file.
